Mi Historia Contada Por Mi
by hige-krls
Summary: Y sigo con esto...Segundo capitulo de 3...se me ocurrio que lo podia escribir como si fuera un cap de school rumble...que son como 3 historias contadas en un cap... ahora cambio al personaje principal...por una rubia para que nos cuente algo de su pasado
1. Mi historia contada por Mi

Nunca digas nunca...

Aqui estoy escribiendo un fic de una serie que me encanta...School Rumble... es sobre los personajes que mas prefiero de la serie...Eri y Harima

Tal vez sea lo unico que publique...pero quien sabe...yo dije que nunca escribiria un fic:P

Un agradecimiento muy especial a una persona que me inspiro y en cierta forma me motivo a escribirlo...

Saludos

---

...Mi historia contada por mi...

Era una escena increíble... el camino cubierto de hojas amarillas...volando por el viento fresco de la tarde... indicando ya la llegada del otoño...

-Tenia tiempo que no veía este paisaje... a pesar del tiempo... hay cosas que nunca cambian...-

Pensaba mientras fijaba mi vista hacia un árbol solitario en medio del parque... era el árbol mas grande y viejo del lugar...

Y los recuerdos fluyeron como agua... todos los días que pase sentado en ese árbol, mientras escribía y dibujaba mis mangas, mientras pensaba y meditaba, cuando había que estudiar para esos malditos exámenes, cuando solamente dormía... no importando el clima...

Y en mi mente se dibujo un momento donde la lluvia caía con fuerza... mientras yo estaba sentado apoyándome en el árbol... y dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre mi... mientas que los paseantes se me quedaba mirando como si fuera un loco...

Decidí quedarme un rato sentado en el árbol... ya tenia tiempo de no ensuciarme un poco...

Y saque mi libreta y empecé a escribir...

Cuando termine mi primer párrafo... lo releí y me di cuenta que lo que escribía era mi pasado... cuando apenas era un simple estudiante de 17 años...

-Ya tenia tiempo que no escribía algo así... sobre mi vida...-

El párrafo decía algo así...

Y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo... como si esperaba escuchar la historia de aquel hombre sentado en ese árbol...

--Demonios... me quede escribiendo de nuevo... voy a llegar tarde a las clases...(como si me importaran)--

La campana ya había sonado... y las puertas de la escuela ya estaban cerradas... pero conociendo bien la escuela... se saben uno que otro secreto... alguna entrada o escondite...

Rápidamente entro al la escuela... sin dejarse ver... y como si fuera una sombra entro rápidamente al salón... y se sentó en su lugar de siempre... atrás lejos de todo el mundo...

-Muy bien muchachos... de acuerdo a la ecuación del pizarrón... cual es el valor de X si Y es igual al numero de veces que llega tarde nuestro compañero Harima-

Una risa general en el salón de clases...

-Nos da gusto saber que esta aquí señor Harima- decía la maestra Itoko mientras volteaba hacia la clase

Una maestra peculiar.. joven y bella... pero que inspiraba mucho respeto...para algunos...miedo

-Por lo menos hoy no falto a clases...espero que con el tiempo... su sentido de responsabilidad le diga que también importa llegar temprano a clases-

Harima solo hizo un gesto de desagrado ... y comenzó a escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón

Durante el tiempo de clases... el miraba al frente...y veía a todos esos desconocidos del salón... y se preguntaba por que venia a clases... si no tenia nada que hacer ahí... cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos..

--Oye Harima...te volviste a quedar escribiendo verdad... cuando dejaras de quedarte sumido en tus pensamientos...--

Era Tsukamoto Tenma... quien era una amiga de hace tiempo... quien alguna vez estuvo enamorado... pero al verla feliz con esa persona..decidió retirarse... y convertirse en su amigo...

--Mi hermana aun se preocupa por ti... por cierto... me dijo que te entregara esto-- y saco un sobre de su mochila... eran varias historias que le había dado a Yakumo para que las corrigiera... el sabia muy bien.. que a pesar de escribir mucho... su ortografía era de lo peor...

A la hora del almuerzo... como era costumbre... el se fue a sentar a un lugar apartado para comer...no era una persona muy sociable... bueno eso creía el...

--Otra vez comiendo solo Harima... Como presidente de la clase debo promover la unión entre compañeros..--

-Siéntate cuatro ojos y cállate- dice Harima algo molesto

--Jajaja... aun es fácil hacerte enojar...-- menciona Hanai mientras se sienta

Y los dos comían tranquilamente... Hanai le preguntaba como iba con sus historias...

El sabia que Harima escribía por que en una ocasión... una persona publico una de sus historias en el periódico de la localidad...y toda la escuela quedo encantada por esa historia... y Harima aun desconoce la identidad de dicha persona...

Y platicaron durante un rato...hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte balonazo que Hanai hábilmente detuvo...

--Los retamos 2-C a un partido de fútbol... para demostrar de nuevo la superioridad del 2-D-- decía Tougo Mazakazu mientras se apoyaba de su amigo Harry McKenzie...

--Aceptamos su reto 2-D... aun no han podido derrotarnos... y hoy no cambiara la historia-- y sin preguntar nada Hanai toma del brazo a Harima y se lo lleva al campo de juego...

-Que te pasa cuatro ojos, quien dijo que yo iba a jugar?- decía harima.. mientras se resistía...inútilmente...

Ya los dos grupos estaban en el campo... al rededor de la cancha estaba los demás compañeros de ambos grupos... y el partido fue muy reñido...Hanai y Harima hacían una excelente combinación... al igual que Tougo y Harry en el equipo contrario...

Y el partido termino... 1-0 favor del 2-C... con un gol echo por Asou Hiroyoshi gracias a la combinación de Hanai Harima...

Ambos grupos celebraron...pues aunque hubo ganador y perdedor...fue un juego increíble...

Ya en clases de nuevo.. todos pasaban y felicitaban al equipo..en especial a los tres jugadores... y cuando pasaban a felicitar a Harima...siempre le preguntaba de cuando iba a publicar otra historia...

Y Harima aun no entendía que había pasado...

--hace casi un año... nadie me hablaba... es mas ni creo que sabían de mi existencia... pero ahora es como si fuera parte de un grupo... como si tuviera amigos...-- Harima pensaba en voz alta...

-Claro que tienes amigos tonto Hige, el empezar a venir a clases, el participar en las actividades del grupo.. el haber ayudado al grupo a ganar el evento deportivo de este año escolar...--entre dientes...casi susurrando--el haberme ayudado a mi--

decía Sawachica Eri... compañera de clases y una de las mejores amigas de Tenma...además de las mas bonitas(yo pensé en eso:S)...

--Ahh eres tu Ojou-- le contesto Harima cortante y volvió a sus pensamientos...

-Oye hige... te estoy hablando... no me ignores...oye!... aahhh!-

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiro... pero antes de irse a su lugar...miro de reojo a Harima y soltó un pequeño suspiro

Harima a su vez...hizo lo mismo...

Llego el final de las clases...Harima se dirigió a su moto... se preparo para partir... antes de arrancar... vio al grupo de amigas de tenma y por un momento su vista se quedo fijada en la persona de cabello rubio con coletas... se acomodo el casco y arranco su moto...

Mientras pasaba en frente de la escuela... se empezaron a despedir de el... cuando paso cerca del grupo de amigas...Eri se quedo pensativa mientras pasaba... a lo que Mikoto le pregunto si le pasaba algo.. a lo que ella contesto que no...

…

Mientras Harima conducía hacia su casa…recordó lo que pensaba en la mañana…y se rió de si mismo…

--Veo que estaba equivocado… en verdad me importa ahora la escuela…--

--Ya oscureció…tan rápido… si apenas iban a dar las 6…-- …miro su reloj…

--Ya van a dar las 10!… ella me va a matar…--

Tomo sus cosas y se paro rápidamente… antes de irse.. se despidió del árbol.. y le dijo que la próxima semana regresaría a contarle otra historia de su pasado


	2. Mi historia contada por Ti

Mi historia contada por ti

--Ya paso una semana desde mi ultima visita... el dia es frio con un poco de lluvia... desde mi punto de vista es un dia perfecto para sentarse debajo de un arbol...--

Esos eran los pensamientos de la persona que se acecaba tranquilamente hacia aquel arbol...

-Hola viejo amigo... como lo prometi...estoy de vuelta-

Sentandose a lado del arbol... saco de su maletin su vieja libreta... un viejo boligrafo que tenia una extraña forma... comosi fuera el esqueleto de un pez... y al estar conteplando el clima...comenzo a recordar... a sentir...

Mientras los pensamientos del hombre comenzaban a tomar formas y colores, en un lugar lejano... un fuerte sentimiento llamaba a esos recuerdos...llevandonos al lado de una bella mujer sentada en su sillon, en una gran oficina... mientras su mirada se perdia a travez de la ventana...en un mar de pensaminetos

--Buenos dias señorita--

Decia la doncella mientras abria las cortinas de la gran ventana que adornaba la recamara de la joven

Mientras la señorita estiraba sus brazos y daba un gran suspiro le contesto...

-Buenos dias...veo que no sera un dia agradable-

Lo decia mientras miraba hacia la ventana... donde se veian gotas recorriendo lo largo de la ventana y se observaba un cielo oscuro

--Su baño ya esta listo señorita--

Mientras se dirigia al baño..los pensamientos de la chica le decian que este dia no seria bueno...y ya deseaba que termianara

La lluvia caia de manera tan tranquila dando un toque de melancolia en el ambiente...mientras ella caminaba con paraguas en mano...escucho a lo lejos como una motocicleta se acercaba...su corazon comenzo a palpitar fuertemente... no queria voltear... pero en su mente se dibujaba la silueta del conductor...

Se acercaba mas y mas...detubo su paso y en su mente se decia...

--No es nada...no significa nada--

La motocicleta paso de largo... era un repartidor...ella suspiro y sonrio...diciendose a si misma.  
--tonta tonta--

-Por que dices tonta eri?- era tenma quien preguntaba

Asustada un poco se voltea rapidamente...eran Tenma, Mikoto y Akira quienes la esperaban para entrar a la escuela...

Mikoto con voz burlona le dice a Eri...

-El ya llego...- y apuntado con su mano hacia donde se encontraba una motocicleta estacionada...

La chica rubia se puso roja y gritando molesta le dice a Mikoto

-De que estas hablando!...yo no estoy esperando a ese tonto de Hige!-

-Yo nunca mencione el nombre de Harima- decia Mikoto mientras reia

Teniendo ya la cara del color de un tomate... se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la escuela mientras decia -Mejor entremos...las clases ya van a comenzar y la lluvia no se detiene-

Las chicas la sigueron... Tenma con su cara de despistada...Akira seria sin mostrar ninguna emocion... y Mikoto riendose a mas no poder...

Las clases comenzaron... durante el transcurso de la mañana la chica rubia no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la mañana...por que se puso asi...por que lo estaba esperando a él...y de reojo lo miraba...

--Ejem ejem, buenos dias compañeros, les informo que hoy despues de la hora del almuerzo todos los alumnos de ultimo año se presenten en el auditorio, les tenemos una pequeña sopresa de despedida...ya que los examenes ya terminaron...deseamos que estos ultimas semanas se la pasen muy bien--

Se escuchaba el mensaje del director por los altavoces de la escuela

Todos un poco sorprendidos se comenzaron a preguntar de que se trataria esa sorpresa...y a algunos les cayo la idea de que ya faltba muy poco para terminar la preparatoria...entre risas y algunas caras de trsiteza...el maestro dio un pequeño mensaje

--Bueno desde este momento las clases se han terminado... de ahora en adelante tendran que estar preparados para los trabajos finales y lo mas importante, prepararse para el ultimo festival cultural y su ceremonia de graduacion y el baile de despedida--

--Pero eso puede esperar para mañana...ahora continuaremos con la sopresa del dia de hoy--

En ese momento entra la maestra Itoko y dice sin titubear...

-Chicas...escogan su pareja-  
-Chicos...preparensen-

Las parejas se formaron poco a poco... las ya establecidas...otras extrañas... y las inesperadas...faltaban pocos para escoger...y el tiempo corria...

-Que hago?... puedo escoger a cualquiera...pero...aun no lo han escogido...yo puedo... y solo decir que fue por lastima...puedo...- pensaba Eri mientras miraba su cuaderno...tratando de fingir que no tenia importancia lo que pasaba.  
-Te pasa algo Eri, te veo un poco preocupada?- pregunto Mikoto.  
-Aun no lo han escogido...por que no vas a-  
-Quien dijo que estaba preocupada...y por que tengo que elegirlo a él?- contesto Eri molesta...se levanto y se alejo del lugar...

En el tejado de la escuela... se podia ver a una chica con una escencia triste apoyada cerca de la malla que funcionaba como pared en la orilla del tejado...

-Por que me siento asi?...todo lo que ha pasado en estos ultimos meses... él siempre ha estado ahi...por que me ayuda?...si me trata con indiferencia...por que-  
-Y por que ahora esto tambien?- decia en voz alta mientras recordaba la ultimaplatica con sus padres -Hija... al terminar la escuela..queremos que nos acompañes a Europa...alla podras estudiar en una universidad de prestigio.. y tal vez con el tiempo podras casarte con algun buen chico de sociedad-

Se escucha como una puerta se abre...antes de voltear limpia unas lagrimas que se mostraron en sus ojos...

--Ojou... que haces aqui?... por que no estas con todos los demas divirtiendote..--era Harima...

-Vine a pensar un poco... y tu... que haces aqui?- le contesto Eri

--No me gustan esas cosas...ademas el unico que quedaba sin pareja era Yosidama...y no queria que me emparejaran con él...por que no vas al salon...asi tendrias con quien participar en el evento-  
hablaba Harima mientras se sentaba en la pared...

-No estoy de humor para esas cosas...-contesto Eri mientras dirigia de nuevo su mirada hacia el horizonte

--No sera que la princesa no quiere relacionarse con la gentusa del pueblo--decia Harima mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado por la actitud de Eri -Por que siempre me molestas con eso?...que te hice yo para que me molestaras de esa manera.. no me conoces nada... no sabes quien soy...que es lo que siento...tengo un nombre sabes...- decia Eri molesta hasta que lo interumpio Harima

--Y yo que?...siempre me llamas hige, vagabundo, delincuente...nunca te he molestado... pero tu te sientes ofendida solo con mi presencia...actuas como si fueras alguien superior a mi... al igual que tu...yo tengo un nombre-- le contesto Harima molesto por su comentario.  
Eri no esperaba esa reaccion de Harima... pero ella sabia que actuo mal... que se queria desquitar con alguien y el fue la persona con quien lo hizo.  
-Yo se cual es tu nombre... lo aprendi hace mucho tiempo...Harima-  
-Perdoname...es que en mi casa...yo...perdoname-  
contesto Eri...mientras de sus ojos volvian a salir lagrimas...

Harima se levanto..y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo.  
--Esta bien... yo te comenze a molestar... el que deberia disculparse soy yo-- decia mientars le ofrecia el pañuelo --Me imagino que quieres estar sola... me retiro...Hime... y no lo digo para molestarte-  
Y Harima se dirigia hacia la puerta...

Eri con el pañuelo en la mano...no sabia que hacer...solo lo miraba alejarce poco a poco...hasta que se decidio.  
-Quiero que me acompañes al evento...Harima-

Harima se detubo un momento.  
--Te vere en el auditorio-  
le contesto mientras volteaba.  
y continuo caminando hasta la puerta y desaparecer ...

Depues de la hora del almuerzo...ya todos los grupos estaban en el auditorio... los maestros les habian organizado una pequeña fiesta con comida y concursos a todos los del ultimo año...

Todos comian y se divertian... la intencion de las parejas es que los concursos eran asi... de parejas... ademas era divertido ver a todos ayudandonse.  
El grupo formado por Ichigo, karasuma y los otros ambientaba el lugar con su musica... las competencias entre los salones comenzaron entre risas.  
Y en el fondo del auditorio se encontraba Eri esperando... como una princesa esperando a su principe azul... todos se acercaban a platicar con ella... a invitarla a participar en los concursos a bailar... pero ella se negaba... ella confiaba mucho en que él llegaria...ya faltando poco para que terminara la fiesta...cuando de repenete las puertas del auditorio se abrieron de un golpe...

Un Harima todo mojado y golpeado entro al auditorio...y sin decir una palabra se dirigio directamente con Eri...todos sorprendidos se preguntaban que es lo que le habia pasado... le preguntaban...pero el solo caminaba... cuando llego con Eri...el solo dijo la siguientes palabras.  
--Aqui estoy...como te lo dije-- y le tendio la mano.  
Eri la tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la pista...la musica volvio y como si nada hubiera pasado...continuaron bailando...

Ambos solo se quedaron mirandose...Harima se quito los lentes...acaricio su rostro y le dijo.  
--No pensaba defraudarte...Eri-- sonrio... y cayo al suelo...

-Que bueno que ya despertastes- sonrio Eri.  
--Que paso?... donde estoy?...que haces aqui Hime?-- hablo Harima... confundido --Recuerdo que tenia que entregar unos borradores, y aproveche que nos dieron el dia libre...cuando regresaba a la escuela...un auto me golpeo...y despues de eso no recuerdo nada-- decia mientras se tocaba la cabeza Eri lo miraba algo confundida...recordando lo que paso en la noche.  
-Entonces no recuerdas nada del baile-  
--que dices-  
-Olvidalo-  
Sonrio Eri...se levanto y se acerco a Harima... y sin decir nada le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias-  
Harima no entendia que era lo que pasaba...solo estaba rojo...no sabia que hacer... y petrificado...solo observo como Eri salia de la enfermeria...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la ejecutiva...se levanto de su sillon y se acerco al librero...donde en una repisa habia algunas fotos... dos personas ya grandes, vestidos de una manera muy refinada... un grupo de 4 chicas vestidas con togas todas con una gran sonrisa... y la fotografia que tomo...que abrazo y se dirgio de nuevo a su lugar... la puso en el escritorio...tomo unas hojas... y continuo con su trabajo...

Mientras tanto... en otro lugar de la ciudad... un hombre sentado junto aun arbol... sonreia un poco.  
-Aun me pregunto por que me habra dado ese beso... nadie me quiso contar lo que paso esa noche... y he tratado de recordar... pero nada-  
suspiro -Bueno... esa es otra historia de mi pasado...la recorde por el ambiente que hay... aunque aun me sigo preguntando...-

En eso suena su celular...

-Mande...que pasa-  
-Ok... voy para alla?-

-Nos veremos la proxima semana viejo amigo...-

En el momento en que se pone de pie... de la libreta cae una foto... ya algo vieja...la recoge y la limpia...

-Veo que se aproxima la fecha-  
-Nos Vemos- 


End file.
